


So Beautiful

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Polygrumps, commanderraptor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commanderraptor fic where Holly is being really down on herself and Arin shows her how beautiful she is by worshiping her body. <br/>Based on suggestions by @razzbarry and @sweetiefiend on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Beautiful

Arin looked up from his phone for approximately the fifth time this night, distracted by the grumbling coming from the opposite side of the couch. He dropped his hands from before his face, a concerned grimace gracing his features.

“Holly—“ he began, watching her expression change upon hearing her name. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up at him briefly, eyes returning to her screen. She ignored his question in favor of slowly scrolling down her screen, scanning the comments of her latest vlog, a minute frown spreading across her lips.

Arin pushed his foot towards her, jostling the couch cushion she rested on causing her to return his gaze again. ‘What is the matter?” he questioned, voice sterner than it had been before. The worry lines were starting to show on his forehead.

Closing her laptop, Holly shifted so that she was curled into herself before speaking. “Y’know, sometimes I’m really confident with how I look and how you look at me and all that stuff. But a lot of the time I’m not—I just, Arin, I’m sorry that you have to be with me. I’d completely understand if you don’t want to—“

“Whoa whoa whoa, what? Holly, babe, what are you talking about?” Arin asked, sitting up straighter as he focused on her. “You’d understand if I don’t wanna be with you, but do you understand that I do? You’re so beautiful, you _gotta_ know that I really mean that. You know that right?”

“Well I mean, people have pointed out how much better you are than me and—” She stopped talking when Arin’s hand landed firmly on her thigh. His gaze was intense on her, burning through her self-consciousness as her face warmed and he motioned for her to stand up. He followed soon thereafter, pulling her to their bedroom carefully.

“C’mon sit down,” Arin suggested, his mind determined and intent on proving _just_ how beautiful she was.

She sat down, scooting back partially before settling on laying down. Her gaze of the ceiling was interrupted by Arin peeking above her, his body hovering over hers lightly.

“Is this okay?” he asked, wanting to make sure she was comfortable with his actions. She nodded and he dipped down to kiss her lightly.

One of Arin’s hands found its way to her hip, gently resting there while patterns were traced on the skin above her waistline. He peppered feather light kisses across her jawline, pausing near her ear to whisper: “You’re so damn beautiful Holly—an absolute angel if you ask me.”

She closed her eyes, reveling in the sweet nothings he reassured her with, only opening them to help him remove her shirt. Her face darkened ever so slightly at the way his eyes landed on her body like treasure and she hid her face in the crook of her raised arm.

Arin kissed her chest softly, making sure to savor each moment by pausing to tell her how perfect she was, how much he couldn’t love her any more than he already does, how no one compares to her—

“Stop! Arin, you’re gonna make me cry,” Holly managed to mumble out, sitting up on her elbows to look down at Arin who was so precisely positioned between her legs.

He pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh, nodding once before moving to pull away. “If that’s what you want, princess—“ he cooperated, looking up at her as she spoke again.

“Wait no…I dunno, you can keep going,” she recanted, sighing shakily before laying down once more. She readied herself with a sigh that turned into a slow burning moan, rising like a wave with the motions of Arin’s tongue within her.

She lifted herself from the bed, falling and repeating before gasping out once, no twice— “It’s okay baby, just let it out, just let go. You’re so beautiful, god I scored an absolute angel!”  

A silent curse and a barely audible whimper escaped through Holly’s lips as she was pushed over the edge by not only Arin’s actions but his words. Riding down from her high, her eyes watered and she let a breathy laugh pass through her as more tears streamed down your face.

“Wh-are you okay? Did I do too much?” Arin asked, eyes wide and eyebrows knitted together. Tucking his hair behind his ear, he pulled Holly against him, not noticing her small smile. “I’m so sorry—“

“You’re okay, silly,” she muttered, nestling against him as she pushed the hair away from her forehead. Wiping both eyes, she looked up at him, at his worried expression, at the worry caused by his deep affection for her. “Thank you, Ar—I love you.”

Arin’s eyes flashed away from its gaze out the window to Holly and a genuine smile tugged at his lips. He kissed her forehead, pulling her closer to him as he returned her affections.

“Yeah?” He asked, eyes soft as he reigned his attention back to her.

“You should probably, uh…brush your teeth babe,” she suggested with a sheepish smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4 am and I actually liked it please burn me


End file.
